


You Are My Hero:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [35]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comic, Comic Book/Comic Books, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Superheroes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve feels like he isn’t a superhero, Danny, & Adam remind him that he is, He is to them, What happens?, Find our, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part to my series!!!!*





	You Are My Hero:

*Summary: Steve feels like he isn’t a superhero, Danny, & Adam remind him that he is, He is to them, What happens?, Find our, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a part to my series!!!!*

 

“I can’t believe that we were honored like this, _I_ was honored like this”, Commander Steve McGarrett said to his lover, as they looked at the comic book that was giving to them, courtesy of the comic book store. He didn’t feel like a hero, He was just doing his job, & was doing it.

 

“You are a hero, You **_are_** our hero, We love you so much”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he kissed him sweetly on his lips, & he, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams looked at the comic book together, as they relaxed, & enjoyed their time together.

 

“You are a hero, Babe, For us, & our country, We deserve this honor, but so do you”, The Blond said, trying to squash the insecurities inside of him. “Thanks, Danno”, The Hunky Man said with a shy smile, He kissed him, as a response to it.

 

They made dinner, Steve knew that he had to get use to be calling a superhero, Honolulu loves him, & he just has to accept it. He smiled, & went on to focus on his husband.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
